Young Scholar: Year Seven
by madsci111
Summary: We're finally at the 'good stuff': HP/CD. I've almost caught up with posting as much as I've written, so this story will go up more slowly.
1. Chapter 1

The long-awaited 7th year, concurrent with canon GoF. If you for some reason forgot the premise, or decided that when the slash starts is preferable, please take a look at the final chapter of my Y1-6, I added a really long AN when I realized I mislabeled the final chapter.

-  
>Harry had just completed his organizational visits for the next years schooling, and just in time to attend Cedric's coming-of-age party, though he wouldn't actually be 17 for another few weeks. He was a bit disappointed to have missed the Quidditch Cup, but such is life. Given what Ced told him about the after-party theatre by the Death Eaters, he was glad he wasn't there.<p>

He'd accepted an invitation to stay at the Diggorys' for a few days around the date, despite his continuing dislike for Mr. Diggory. He liked Mrs. Diggory, but Mr. Diggory was a big suck-up, even with Cedric's pleading with him not to.

When he arrived, he realized he'd be sharing a room with Cedric. That previously wouldn't have been a problem, but his body had finally caught up with his mind, causing him to have random erections, voice cracks, and wet dreams, many of which starred his now-roommate, though he thankfully had enough control over his expression to not show his panic.

They had gone over to the pond bordering on the Weasleys' paddock to swim that evening once it had cooled off a bit. Harry had finished his swimming when he slipped on a patch of algae, dunking him and making it difficult to regain his footing. He was about to accidentally inhale water when he was dragged onto the bank, where Cedric had laid him down. He was hovering over Harry, checking he was OK. Their eyes locked, and like a magnetic attraction, their faces drew together. Just as their eyes started to close in anticipation of that first touch, Percy and Ron came through the reeds with Ginny. They snapped apart at the first voices.

"Ginny, I know you wanted to go alone, but Mum said I needed to come as adult supervision. Would you want Charlie or Mum to come along?"

She sighed, "I guess not. But no telling Mum about my bathing costume."

"Deal…oh, hello, guys," seeing Harry flat on his back Percy asked, "Harry, are you OK?"

"Just slipped on some scum and choked. No need to worry, Percy. We'll just be going," he said, dragging Cedric off, back toward his house.

Once the two were back in Cedric's room, they realized they were still holding hands. Awkwardly, they let go, both going to sit on Cedric's bed.

"Thank goodness Dad isn't home. I'd never hear the end of it. Not that I want to hide, of course."

With relief, Harry scooted over, to lean against Cedric's shoulder.

"Cedric, is this what I think it is?"

"You mean our first skin to skin touch since we both gained adult status? Yes."

"Aren't you scared? I mean, yeah, I'm a full-fledged Lord now, an adult, but we could get in huge trouble under both systems if we even hold hands in public."

"Less trouble in our world, at least. They're aware of your status, and the importance of the Touching of Souls. But the walk through King's Cross on Tuesday? Yeah."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure. Let me just tell Mom the good news so she can stop Dad from doing anything stupid."

"OK. Hurry back."

When Cedric returned, after a good 15 minutes of female squealing and a pamphlet with some important spells, including a male contraceptive charm, Harry was curled up under the sheet, asleep. He lost the ability to breathe when he realized, upon lifting the sheet to get in, that Harry was only in his braes.

"You have to try my chivalry, don't you?" he murmured fondly, pulling Harry into his arms.

As soon as Harry's head came near his chest, he snuggled into Cedric's neck, nose in the dip between his collarbones, Cedric's nose in his hair. As he fell asleep, he could feel their magic twining, pulling them tighter together.


	2. Chapter 2

They woke with Cedric spooned around Harry, very happy to be in that position. As Harry woke, he rubbed back against him.

"Harry, as much as I like what you're doing, could you stop? You're trying my control," Cedric mumbled.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, turning to face his mate. "Do we have to wait until we register the bond to actually kiss?"

Cedric didn't answer, he leaned in and touched his lips to Harry's, holding them there for a few seconds to revel in the connection before testing out his meager experience in kissing by angling his head and nibbling on Harry's bottom lip. Harry decided he'd play follow the leader, whatever felt good, he'd try to duplicate. It seemed to work, as Cedric pulled Harry under him, nibbling toward his ear, knowing that Harry's ears were quite ticklish. Hopefully, they were sensitive in other ways. He was about to find out when Mrs. Diggory called them down for breakfast.

Harry hissed out, "Damn! Mmm...Ric. Gotta get downstairs before your mum comes up here. Wanna stay here all day, but we have paperwork to fill out, then we can go back to the pond."

"Uuh, why do you have to be right. Fine," Cedric kissed him one more time, then went to pull out some robes for them both.

-  
>Mr. Diggory had obviously left for work early, as Mrs. Diggory was the only one in the kitchen when they arrived.<p>

"I've arranged for a portkey in 45 minutes to the Office for Registration of Soul Bonds, dears, to keep the gossip to a minimum. It wouldn't do to have you kissing in the elevator before everything is formalized. Cedric, keep a sharp hold on Harry. Carrie's portkeys have a bit of a rough landing. Don't want him skidding across the room on his arse."

Snorting a laugh at the mental image, Cedric replied, "Thanks, mum. Whe i's dad due home?"

"He'll be home in plenty of time for the party. I haven't had a chance to tell him about your Match, so a stop at his office before you Floo home is in order."

"Yes, Mrs. Diggory."

"You can start calling me Mother, Harry. It's your right, now. Or Mum Diana. Now you'd best be off."

They both kissed her cheek before they took the portkey.

-  
>"Madam, we've come to register a Match."<p>

"You are both too young to do so, stop wasting my time!"

Harry stormed over to the woman at the desk, planting his signet-ringed hands on her blotter, "Madam, as you can see, I am a full Lord; both my Match and I enter 7th year next week. I know how to brew Nongravada already, and we were advised to register before we let our hormones get the best of us. Wouldn't do to have extra-marital relations, would it?"

She begrudgingly pulled out the testing wand, handing it to Cedric, who had joined Harry at the desk, "Each of you hold an end of the wand with your wand hand. If you are truly a Match, the paperwork will appear."

Before she regained her seat, the magic wave pushed her into her seat. The shared aura was golden, signifying that both members were pure and powerful, and that they would need no assistance to procreate. Forms appeared long enough for her to stamp them with her seal, then were filed before she could read the names. When she had regained her wits, the wand was on her desk and the two boys were out the door.

-  
>Cedric knocked on his father's office door. As they entered, Harry put up a Silencing ward around the office and Sev's Muffliato around the desk.<p>

"Boys, not that I'm not glad to see you, but I'm quite busy."

"We won't take much of your time, sir. We were here at the Ministry on an errand anyway."

Taking Harry's hand and picking up where Harry had left off, Cedric added, "Father, we're a Match. Mum suggested we register quickly. We felt you should know before the party."

Dumbstruck, Amos couldn't respond until the two had already left.

-  
>Instead of Flooing directly home, Harry squeezed Cedric's hand, saying he had to stop by Gringott's to take care of something and pick up his present, but that he'd be home in an hour.<p>

Once Harry had arrived at Gringott's, he spoke with Griphook about the Match, getting Cedric a key to the secondary vault, and retrieving the Myrddin Bond bracelets and finding the Potter male wedding rings to retrieve later. He also changed his will to provide for Cedric. Afterwards, he hurried to Flourish and Blott's and bought, under a light glamour, an introduction to male sex which included an appendix on the changes a Bond incurs.

Less than two steps after exiting the Diggory lounge Floo, he was scooped up into strong arms. Cedric sprinted upstairs with Harry in his arms, slamming the door behind them. Harry, upon hitting the bed, added some wards and grabbed the 'safe sex' spell sheet, reading the two protection spells and casting them.

"Wouldn't do to have a child before I'm 15 and lose my majority," he mumbled, "Ric, need you!" he moaned, banishing all their clothes to the desk chair.

The two made out heavily for hours, frotting as they felt the need. Finally, after 3 orgasms each, they collapsed, entwined and sated, with Harry sprawled across Cedric's chest.

When Harry regained his breath, he said, "I got you some presents. I should probably keep some for your actual birthday, but 2 of them I got today in honor of our Match. Close your eyes for a second."

Cedric closed his eyes for a few seconds, then ogled his mate as he walked naked across the room to his robes, but shutting his eyes again when Harry finished his rummaging.

"OK, open your eyes. This is the traditional one. I would be honored if you'd wear my family Bond bracelet. And I got us some reference materials for the next month."

"Harry? Is this the crest I think it is?"

"Yes, through my Mum's family, I'm his heir, you've seen the harp and what I can do with it."

"And the book? Oh, little gods, Harry."

"Wanna start reading now, or after the party?"

"After. We'll need to report for preparation duty in an hour. Mum's a drill sergeant when it comes to parties, but some snogging would not be out of order. First, the acceptance ritual, though."

"We'll need to get cleaned up and dressed. According to what I read for that History of Magic essay, Bonds take better when declared in a natural setting and state. So unless we can make it to the pond naked, carrying our party robes, without Mum Di noticing..."

"So we'll put on the old braes and carry clean clothes. I want us both to be marked as taken as soon as possible. I'm going to be very possessive for a while."

"Fine by me on both counts. I...I've loved you since before my body could express it. Yesterday was torture in the highest degree. I was dreading having a good dream about you while you were in the room."

This earned him another ardent snog as they pulled on their braes, tying each other's strings.

-  
>They did make it without undue embarrassment, and washed off a bit. After drying off a bit, they knelt in the grass where they had almost kissed the night before.<p>

"I, Cedric Amos Tuatha Diggory, do acknowledge my Match, and so swear to be forever true. May our lives together be long and full of love and children. So mote it be." Harry slipped the bracelet onto Cedric's right wrist as he finished.

"I, Lord Harold James Gregory Black Potter Myrddin, do acknowledge my Match, and so swear to be fruitful and forever true. May our long lives together be ardent and may I provide us with the children we wish. So mote it be." Harry's bracelet went on his left wrist.

It had barely adjusted to the correct size before Harry pulled Cedric on top of him, murmuring charms. As they kissed, not that they noticed, the golden aura appeared again as bands of runes shrinking to sink into their bodies, tying them even closer together. As the aura faded, they reached orgasm again. Panting, Cedric dipped his dirty braes in the pond to sponge them off. It took all of his will to not turn the washing into an erotic experience. They were dressed and heading back to the house only 10 minutes behind schedule.

"Where have you been, you're late!" When she noticed their blushes, she calmed, "Ah, I see." She then noticed the bracelets. "Oh, sweeties. I'm so happy for you!" Some really tight hugs later, she set them to work. With the wandless levitation Harry instituted, they actually finished 15 minutes early. Unfortunately, Cedric had to be a good host and greet the guests, so they couldn't sneak away for a snog.

-  
>None of the guests seemed to notice the bracelets, so Cedric took it upon himself to pull Professor Dumbledore aside.<p>

"Professor, there may be a small problem with my being Head Boy this year. You see, I have a Match, so I would not be able to give the correct attention to the office. Not to mention I don't know how we'd handle sleeping arrangements."

"Not to worry, Mr Diggory, young Mr Potter can stay with you. As soon as you arrive, have him request a door to Ravenclaw. Also, from my own experience, the need for constant contact subsides some after about six weeks. I will arrange with Miss Rinald to assign some of your rounds amongst the other prefects until the first of October."

"Thank you, sir. I was quite worried. I'm honored by the office, but..."

"Your Match will be the priority."

_In case you don't know, braes are medieval underwear, would be traditional under closed robes. Harry is much more connected to Wizarding culture in this story: 1) adopted into a fairly traditional family, even if his 'mum' is a squib; 2) as a Ravenclaw, would likely have read the wizarding equivalent of Mrs. Post's Etiquette cover-to-cover; 3) he's been friends with Percy and Cedric for a number of years, who would have explained some of the odd things in day-to-day life, which Ron neglected in canon (once became friends with Neville, I think Harry would learn more of that stuff)._


	3. Chapter 3

The party was finally over, and the two lovebirds could finally retire to bed. Not that they were going to go to sleep yet, they had a reading assignment and accompanying homework first. They snuggled into bed in summer night shirts with no pants.

They read the first chapter, stopping frequently to test out the suggestions. Some of them, like the foot massages, they skipped, as they both had very ticklish feet. Though Cedric did find that nibbling Harry's ear was indeed enough to elicit a throaty moan. He got Harry to come just from playing with his nipples while nibbling on that earlobe. Not that he was left behind, seeing such pleasure set him off, and the rasp of Harry's fingernails down his spine was the icing on the cake. Who knew the Hufflepuff Hottie had a masochistic streak?

Every night they read another chapter or two, skipping to the appendix on Sunday night. It included a special contraceptive charm and some cautionary guidelines on what to expect in the first 6 months of the bond. It wasn't until they read that part that they skimmed the preparation for intercourse chapter. They decided to consummate the bond the night before they left for school. Harry had read something about not initially consummating inside the types of wards present at Hogwart's and over the train, something about the power surge messing up the 'student safety' wards, including the anti-pregnancy ward, to the extent that about 350 years ago, the headmaster and the owner of the Three Broomsticks had arranged for a special room there for those with registered, but unconsummated Matches, with much more rudimentary, but specialized, wards. Therefore, they decided they'd sleep that night out in Cedric's old treehouse, setting an alarm to wake at 7 AM.

-  
>That afternoon, Cedric asked, "Are you sure, Harry? We can wait until a Hogsmeade weekend, or winter break."<p>

"No, my heart, we need this. I'll need to brew the Nongravada when we get back to school; the charms are fine, but I don't want to risk forgetting them."

"Is it brewer-specific? With the Dark Mark seen again, I wouldn't want you to have to deal with someone messing with our bond for His cause."

"Yes, to the point where I have to infuse my signature into the cauldron over the course of a week before brewing, all of my own free will. It's some of the purest healing magic, and is thankfully so ancient that dark magic hasn't found a counter."

-  
>After dinner, they shrunk down some blankets and pillows to fit in their pockets, and grabbed a bottle of oil from Cedric's wank stash. Harry copied the special spells onto the spell page, and they set out for the treehouse. It hadn't been used for years, but Mr Diggory, Mr Weasley, and Mrs Lovegood had cast all kinds of spells on it, including one that allowed for the platform to stand up to 200 kilos.<p>

The two put up some aversion wards and silencing spells, then unshrunk their haul, creating a soft nest, putting their clothes in a crate on the 'balcony'. They spent some time kissing and exploring with hands and lips, until Harry brushed Cedric's perineum.

Cedric fumbled for the bottle, splashing oil over his hand and Harry's stomach. Harry shifted to allow Cedric to touch him properly, shoving a throw pillow under his hips. He hissed out praise as Cedric slowly buried one finger to the 3rd knuckle. He cast the protection spells, then leaned back for the ride, at least until Cedric scissored three fingers in, then he smeared as much oil as he could from the puddle on his stomach over Cedric's arousal.

"Ric, that'll be enough. In me now...please..."

Leaning in to kiss Harry, directing Harry's legs over his elbows, Cedric positioned himself at his entrance. At the first penetration, Harry took one arm from around Cedric's neck to place his palm against the trunk of the tree, directing the surge into the earth, and also to prevent hitting his head.

They were resting after the first round when Harry heard someone come running. Hearing the mumbles from the foot of the tree, he whispered, "I think it's Bill. I'd better explain before he comes up. Hand me some clothes?"

Cedric reluctantly let go of Harry to hand him a shirt which happened to be Cedric's, thus covering Harry almost to the knees.

Leaning over the edge of the balcony, Harry shouted, "Bill, stop it! Go away."

"Harry? What's going on? I felt a magic surge."

"Match bonding. Didn't your dad tell you? Now let Ric and I get back to what we were doing."

Blushing to the roots, Bill replaced the wards and almost ran back to the Burrow.

"Now, where were we?" Harry asked, snuggling back into Cedric's arms.

-  
>They tried a few more positions, but found they liked face to face, Harry on his back was the best, though sitting on Cedric's lap, snogging as he bounced was a close second. They finally dozed off at false dawn while staring at the stars. Jerking awake at his wand's buzzing, Harry woke Cedric. Once their heart rates had calmed from the sudden awakening, they set about raising them again, snogging as they dressed each other.<p>

_In case you didn't know, braes are medieval undershorts, therefore traditional for under closed robes (if going to wear anything, as mentioned at the water pump in GoF)._  
><em>In this story, Harry is more connected and informed of Wizarding culture: 1) adopted into a fairly traditional family, for all that new 'mum' is a squib; 2) as a Ravenclaw, likely had a 'reading list for Muggleborns' which included the wizarding equivelent of Mrs. Post's Etiquette; 3) friends with Percy and Cedric for years, who could (and would) tell him about all the little things in day-to-day life that never make it into books (I'm convinced that once Neville and Harry became closer friends, he fulfilled this role, unlike Ron).<em>


	4. excerpts from texts

**If anyone's wondering why Harry's casting contraceptive charms before snogging and frottage, he's heard the stories in the Muggle world about girls who get pregnant without penetration, the guy's semen gets on her panties and it somehow still does the job. A story like this made me crazy for years, I refused to sleep in a hotel bed, scared stiff that somehow the previous tenant had left something behind. He'll be a bit less stringent as he reads the sex-ed book, and once he's taken the potion.**

**Brody's Dictionary of Magical Terms  
><strong>**Abraham Brody  
>1988 edition<strong>

_**Dragonpox:**_A disease of the young, which behaves much like a combination of scarlet fever (high fever and likelihood of disability afterwards) and chicken-pox (pustules, though green and scaly instead of red and flaky). When contracted at an older age (over 35), it acts like shingles, and if already at all infirm, the high fever burns the body from the inside. Also a euphemism for venereal poxes, i.e. Abraxas Malfoy's true COD

_**Magical Majority:**_The point at which one's body releases another power reserve. While in the womb, approximately 60% of one's power is locked away for dire emergency or until one's majority, to prevent burnout, and to not impede physical growth. This is one reason behind the high level of spontaneous abortions during the fifth month, if this sequestering doesn't happen correctly.

The more powerful someone is, the more power they have available as a child, and the slower they grow up, as they have more available magic to maintain. This is also why school-age children shoot up in height over the summer, like a whole year's growth in a month, which is basically what it is, since they aren't using magic. Along with the slowed physical growth can be a delayed Majority, as the body needs to be to a certain point in development. The average witch or wizard ages at approximately the same rate as a Muggle or Squib, aging slowing at the age of approximately 60, and as one follows the power scale upwards, the physical maturation slows proportionally. An Arithmetic formula has not yet been identified, as there is a certain amount of family trend regardless of power level. The most powerful may not receive their Majorities until the age of 19, rather than 16. _That had always worried me, being so short and young._ **_It also means you'll probably go through Majority late in your Residency. No need for guilt for putting off kids until you're done._**

_**Match**__:_ The formal name in the Wizarding world for what Muggles see as 'soul-mates'. Awareness of the Match is achieved at first skin-on-skin contact after both parties reach adult status (in the form of Lordship or Heir Recognition). This can mean that if both achieve their title early, both can be as young as 13 (first stage Regency at the end of the 3rd year of schooling), though it is more common to manifest sometime after the first term of the 6th year of schooling. There have been extreme cases where the Match can't be confirmed until one partner is much older, even already marginally-happily married with children. Notably, in the mid-1400s, there was a young lady at her Coming-of-Age party who danced with her father's business partner and yearmate, a widower, cementing the Match. The situation was further mired by the contract to marry his eldest son the next spring. _Yipe!_

The initial manifestation of a Match is commonly called the 'Touching of Souls'. Most that experience it relate a sense of their eyes locking with their Match, and a strong pull to get as much bodily contact as possible, even to the point of forgetting their surroundings and groping each other in the middle of Diagon Alley, or in the above-mentioned case, kissing ardently in the middle of the dance floor, his hand in her bodice. _**I agree, don't know what would have happened if Percy didn't show up.**_

There have been instances where the initial reaction to the Touching of Souls can be staved off for a time, usually occurring if one of the parties is still going through puberty and/or both parties are completely pure. This is thought, by those who attribute to magic a certain level of consciousness, to allow for validation of the Bond under the protection of social acceptability. Scholars believe that Magic does not like to lose her chosen pairs to taboos instituted by society, such as borderline pædophilia. This did not enter into the case above, as despite the age difference, he was available, and it was not uncommon to have a 30-year age difference between spouses. _That sounds like us. **Yeah, without the Match, our age difference would have caused problems in our world, even with your emancipation.**_

Empathy and telepathy between the partners, along with power sharing or the ability to perceive the partner's spells (up to, and including, wards set by one responding to the other), are among the abilities possible to gain at Bonding. The Bonding consists of three stages: 1) acknowledgment, 2) mingling of sexual fluids, and 3) intercourse. In a heterosexual couple, stages two and three tend to be combined actions, except in cases of manual stimulation of the male lubricated with vaginal fluids, or equivalent acts.

There has yet to be a recorded female/female Match, so for the sake of this book, assume only heterosexual and male/male couples. Matches are the only time that male pregnancy is possible without a long potions regimen, though homosexual Matches usually require a series of energy potions to bolster the magical womb construct.

The registration of Matches is one of the Ministry's original duties. Visiting the Office for Registration of Soul Bonds can be done either before or after Bonding, but since registering generates what amounts to a wedding license, it is encouraged that the couple file before going past stage one of the Bond. Registering also enables the couple to receive pamphlets on Nongravada and where to acquire it, if necessary. _Already have the book on how to brew it. It's in the medical edition of Moste Potente._

Being a Match does not ensure agreement about everything, though most couples avoid domestic disputes, as often, even if they normally don't possess an empathic connection, the heightened bad emotions hurt more than the words ever would. In cases where there was some kind of irreconcilable difference, it is possible to break the Bond. Ill will toward the partner weakens the Bond under normal circumstances, and prolonged ill will eventually break the Bond. _AD + GG were contemporaries…that would explain why he didn't kill him. **Yuck, old people sex.** They were only in their mid-60s during the climatic duel, and if they met when I think they did, they were 17 or 18. Does this mean you wouldn't want me when we're in our 80s? **I didn't say that, besides, we'll probably look barely middle-age in our 70s.**_

**A short history of the Nongravada potion  
>excerpt from Moste Potente Potions, v. 2<strong>

One may wonder why, in such a family-oriented society, there is a birth-control potion? Well, besides instances where bearing children would endanger the carrier, such as a woman with a history of ectopic pregnancies, it has been found over the years that if the bearer has yet to reach their magical majority at the time of conception, the inaccessible power that would have been released at majority goes to the fetus. This heightens the chance of spontaneous abortion, as it overloads the _in utero_ magic-blocking mechanism, and also robs the carrier of their full power. The Nongravada potions was developed for females and any Matched male submissive partners who have not yet reached that milestone, making them sterile until they take the personalized counter.

The recipe follows, though if one is at all uncertain of their potion-making capabilities, the editor suggests hiring a licensed brewer of at least rank 5, if not a Master, to make it for them. **Any** mistakes can produce substances ranging from household cleaners to a poison only slightly less potent than Basilisk venom or liquified Nundu breath.

**That comment about aging is based on a tidbit I saw in a fanfic I read ages ago, regarding a more benign reason Harry's always so small: the more powerful someone is, the slower they age. We can assume that Dumbledore is 111 in 1992, when the man playing him was 72. Taking that as a template for older wizards and witches, and the fact that there are naturally-aging people who were in their 40s or 50s when Albus was graduating from Hogwart's (Madame Marchbanks, one of the OWL proctors).**


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! Since there seems to be a desire for more detail (which I'm sorry I didn't include initially, this was a transfer of something I wrote about 4 years ago), please know that I was planning on a number of flashbacks as I continue on (I have about three more chapters contiguously), but may write up some of the requests into ficlets to be posted as a "missing scenes" collection.

_**29 Aug 1994**_

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Despite your adult status, I still received a letter from the Ministry today. I'm You'll always be that little shrimp with the violin to me, and now you're Matched at 14! Its so rare to find your Match anyway, with the likelihood that they live half a world away, or a prohibitive age gap, but for it to be one of your best friends, and therefore meeting so early! The possibility, and therefore the signs, are part of the stuff that's part of the wizarding 'talk', which I kind of hope Mrs Diggory gives you. If she didn't, talk to Severus, Aunt Minnie would be too mortified. Now, look at me, running on like that.**_

_**I understand why you rushed into declaring, and I commend you both for your self-control. It is customary to present a gift once the Match has been declared, so there will be a few joint presents for Cedric's birthday, to give people a chance to pick something appropriate. Usually the gift is some form of household enchanted object, so a parallel to the Muggle toaster, usually spelled by the giver. Since I can't do that, instead, I've arranged for a portkey from Hogwart's to Montpelier for the 26th through the 3rd. Other people took care of the accommodations, each covering a night or two. We would have done more of the holidays, but there is, according to Aunt Minnie, to be an event the evening of the 25th.**_

_**Anyway, if you don't write back promptly, with pictures of Cedric's party, I will be forced to come embarrass you at school by visiting.**_

_**Mandy**_

It was all they could do not to lean into each other as they walked through King's Cross, their trunks shrunk to go into their rucksacks. Once they made it through the barrier, they bid goodbye to the parents and almost ran to their accustomed compartment, alone there for the first year. A few quick spells later and the door was locked, booby-trapped, and muffled, and one of the seats was a deep couch. Harry pulled what looked like a blue and brown hanky out of his bag, and a vial of oil. Resizing the 'hanky', it was a Ravenclaw Quidditch-game blanket, as Harry got cold on the train, but it would go to a much better use this journey. Cedric banished their clothes to be folded on the other bench, allowing him to pull Harry down onto the very comfy couch under the blanket.

"Mmmm...Ric. I need you. Stretch me and I'll do the charms. Won't need much prep...please!"

"As milord commands...Oh, gods! Maybe we should look into that charm Chapter 5 mentioned, the re-tight charm. Even with our libidos, prep is half the fun."

"Agreed. Now do it!"

Cedric pulled his fingers out, rolling Harry under him. Harry wiggled a bit to separate his legs, allowing Cedric to settle between them. At the renewed intimate contact, they both moaned. Harry used his last coherent moment to conjure a 'do not disturb under pain of death' sign for the door.

Despite the frantic beginning, they didn't move at all once Cedric was fully seated, allowing the train's swaying to do the work. Leisurely snogging and soft caresses were a perfect counterpoint. They were quite proud of themselves, they didn't find release for almost an hour. They stayed under the blanket, reveling in the situation, until the half-hour out announcement came on.

They stayed in this blissful state until Cho and Ginny, who had for some reason become the best of friends, joined them in the carriage. The bonded sat on opposite benches making eyes at each other while Cho leant into Cedric, asking why she hadn't seen him on the train, and Ginny started pawing at Harry. As the carriage passed through the gates, Harry finally got fed up and 'Mobilicorpus'ed Cho next to Ginny and took her place. Cho finally noticed the matching bracelets, poking Ginny to get her attention.

"We have no chance now. Those are Match Bond bracelets," Cho hissed. As soon as Ginny's eyes widened, Cedric looked to Harry, saying with his eyes that a secrecy spell would be in order, so they could control when to tell. The spell was cast without either girl noticing.

-  
>The feast was pretty boring, though Cedric was thinking about trying to be the Champion. He'd discuss it with Harry, as the Tournament was historically extremely dangerous. Also, their bond might mess with the registration, giving a strange reading on age and power levels.<p>

Harry knew where the Head Boy's quarters were from last year, when Percy held that office. He disappeared there quickly after dinner, to arrange for the door before people got there. Besides, Moody gave him the heebie-jeebies. He told the castle to make the other end of the new door in the parlor the exit to his cubby-dorm. If someone were to walk in from the hallway looking for him, they'd see his dorm. He'd use it to store his trunk, dressy clothes, and Quidditch stuff. Hurrying back through the portal, he ran a bath with sandalwood and vanilla soaps, as there was a smaller version (as in 12 faucets) of the Prefect's bath as the Head Boy's private bath. He was still blushing when Cedric returned to find him readying the bath.

"What's wrong, love?"

"The headmaster's being a bit too understanding, or Dobby is. Either way, I found that one of the shelves in the cabinet where the towels were was full of lubricants, including a few edible ones."

Cedric laughed gently as he undressed and got in the bath, "Poor little love. Mmm, I wish I didn't have to leave again, but I have to visit each of the common rooms and have a short talk with the Heads starting in a half-hour, but it should take less than an hour and a half."

"OK, I'll set up the wards to make sure we'll be alerted if someone knocks on the study door, but can't get into the private rooms. Think about passwords. I know you have to give one for the main door to the prefects and teachers."

"Love, you don't have to do that, I'll help with the wards when I get back. Now that we're back at school, I can do more of the spellwork. Why don't you start on that potion, unless you need to talk to Snape about it."

"Sorry, Ric, I forgot. I'll get some hot chocolate and biscuits for when you get back. We can look through the next chapter?"

Cedric kissed Harry before getting out of the tub. "Count on it."

-  
>The visits to the common rooms went smoothly, and no one in Ravenclaw even questioned Harry's location. Cho and Luna were the only ones who really took note of Harry. Cho was ignoring Cedric, and Luna could see the aura.<p>

It wasn't until he met with the Heads that there was any trouble, as the Headmaster had not arrived yet.

"Mr Diggory, do you know where Mr Potter is? I went to the Commons to find him. I wanted to speak with him before the term started about his progress in medical charms," Flitwick asked, snapping Cedric out of his love-haze.

"Harry is not in his dorm? Mr Diggory, he may be your friend, but you cannot neglect your duties, report him if he's out and about," McGonagall said, shocked.

"I wouldn't worry, Minerva. Cedric, would this have anything to do with the cloud of sandalwood around you, a certain Raven's preferred bath scent?" Sprout asked, smiling.

Cedric blushed, extending his arm, showing the four Heads the bracelet. Three of the four smiled broadly, congratulating him. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Is Harry planning on brewing his own Nongravada potion?" At Cedric's nod, he continued, "Tell him that I have some hellebore extracted into ouzo, enough for two doses, to spare."

"Yes, sir. Is Professor Dumbledore supposed to arrive soon?"

As he asked, Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah, Mr Diggory, settled in?" he asked, eyes twinkling wildly.

"Yes, sir. Thank you. Do you happen to know who organized the furnishing?"

"I believe that would be Dobby, though I did suggest a few things. Now off with you. And be sure to give me your override password tomorrow."

When Cedric returned, Harry was sitting in his dressing robe on top of the covers with a few warding books and the sex text. Looking up at Cedric as he entered, he smiled in anticipation.

"Its good to know that the signature-recognition ward works. I figured that would do until we put up the rest. I found a spell mirror ward and the alarm wards. Which ones do you think we need?"

"Let's use them all, plus a check for mind-control past cheering charms. What should we have as the master password?"

"I think we should have a signature ward with the Heads, Madame Pomfrey, and the two of us the only ones keyed to the door from the study to our parlor. I'd usually say Moody too, but he gave me a hinky feeling when he walked past tonight."

"Sounds reasonable. Tomorrow at lunch fine for the introductions?"

"Sure. If the same schedule holds as for last year's 7ths, I'll have a free period after lunch tomorrow before Potions. And you have Charms tomorrow morning, I think, so you could walk down with Flitwick. Now that it's all settled, let's put up the alarm wards in case of firsties' homesickness, then turn in."

"Sounds heavenly. Oh, before I forget, Professor Snape said something about having hellabore in ouzo to spare."

"Good. We won't have to worry about the charms after this weekend."

**If any of you are reading my 1st Impressions collection, please participate in the poll!**


	6. Chapter 5

The first morning of classes went well, and Harry stopped by the Hall, grabbing some sandwiches and crisps for them both before heading up to the suite. He needed some cuddles before the professors arrived. Cedric seemed to have the same idea, as he'd asked the Head students' elf to provide tea and juice, after arriving ahead of Harry, as Flitwick needed to file some papers before the meeting. Harry had just enough time to drop his satchel before Cedric swept him up and deposited him on the study sofa. They were enjoying a nice snog when Harry felt Professor Flitwick outside the door.

"Ric, the Heads are here."

"You really need to let me feel my own wards."

"You mean you can't feel it through the bond? The book on Matches said if one set the wards, the other should hear the alarms."

"No, I can't. We'll deal with it after they leave, meditate a bit, check if we did something odd."

Harry nodded, then got up to let the teachers in.

It was a matter of about 20 minutes to let the wards sample signatures and label them as allowable.

Before they settled in to meditate, Cedric asked, "Harry, what do you think of me trying for Champion? Do you think the bond would confuse the Cup?"

"Ric, I...I'd worry about you. If you really want to, you can, I won't stop you, but if you're Chosen, I need you to spend the night before each task here with me, skin to skin, no rounds, finish homework before dinner, etc."

"That's reasonable. Love you."

-CDHP-CDHP-CDHP-

Harry sat with Luna most mornings, as he had since she started at Hogwart's, but didn't thefirst day this year, as the new Match had let their hormones get away with them, and then Harry ended up running late for meetings with people in Edinburgh, including devising a way to have a local address without paying for an apartment he wouldn't live in.

The second day of class, the first he actually had classes at Hogwart's, Luna, in her dazed tone, said, "Congratulations on your wedding. What would you care for as a bonding present?"

"I...I suppose you heard from Mum Diana or Mrs. Weasley? We're very happy, thanks, and there's no reason for you to feel obligated, Luna."

Of course, their conversation was overheard by Padma Patil, who hopped up from her place a few meters up the table and sat down opposite Harry.

"You got married, Harry? How'd you pull that one off, you're 14!"

"I'm also an emancipated Lord, and its a Match."

"You're so lucky! So your partner has to be older, right, since they'd need to be considered an adult too. Let me guess, since there isn't a teaching assistant this year, it must be a fellow seventh year...is it Cedric?"

"Good guess, and yes, but we're trying for as little fuss as possible, so no spreading it around, please?"

"Sure, Harry."

-CDHP-CDHP-CDHP-

A few days later, Cedric and Harry were lounging on the chaise, catching up on Charms theory reading, when Cedric mumbled into Harry's scalp, "I keep meaning to ask, but are you going to be here before me_** every**_ day?"

"Almost. I took some of my NEWTs early, that's why I wasn't at the pick-up Quidditch, so I have only have Potions and Charms. I've talked to Poppy about working with her until my Muggle classes start on October 5th. There is only so much reading ahead I can do."

"I wondered how you would be able to start medical school without going crazy from the amount of work. Why didn't I know all this? Am I that unobservant?"

"I only decided after I realized how much I learned from being around Percy and Ollie about three weeks before the tests, once all the build-up had already started. Also, I got a preliminary schedule from Edinburgh, and I couldn't do both programs without a Time-Turner otherwise."

-CDHP-CDHP-CDHP-

The Nongravada potion needed a platinum cauldron with a capacity of 200mL. There was something about that volume that allowed certain heating environments to occur. Such a cauldron, thankfully, could be used afterwards for many other healing potions, though the first two potions Harry would make were Nongravada and its counter, which would drain the cauldron of the brewer's infused magic. He'd inundated the cauldron with his magic, as specified, and he was now unavailable for most of the weekend, as he was brewing the potion. He was even sleeping in Severus' lab. Everyone that knew of the Match, including those involved, were relieved when Harry took one of the two doses of Nongravada he'd made. The counter was a much larger volume, stored in a lockbox under a Parseltongue password with the other dose of Nongravada. Severus was nice enough to keep it in the locked Potions cabinet in his bedroom until he needed it.


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you to** griffin blackwood** for all your comments. You apparently read everything in one sitting, I'm impressed! **FadingDreams**, hopefully, the interlude chapter and chapter 4 fulfilled some of your requests.

-CDHP-CDHP-CDHP-

Halloween came around before they knew it, along with the arrival of the other two schools. When some of the Beauxbatons girls sat at the Ravenclaw table, Harry started chattering away with them in French, making most of the other males, of all Houses, extremely jealous. Those in the know were just amused.

Later that evening, when the two lovers were ensconced in their bed, reading over their Charms work one last time, Cedric teased, "So, what did the beauties have to say?"

"They mostly were impressed at my language skills, and we had a debate about the rights of Veelas to transform as self-defense. The magical terminology in French was a bit tricky, but they were nice about correcting me when I explained I learned in a Muggle setting. The Delacour girl was very strongly for those rights, it wouldn't surprise me, given her looks, if it was a true issue in her family. I saw that a few of the Durmstrang guys sat with you and your friends, did they say anything interesting?"

"They didn't get much of a chance. Everyone was asking about Krum."

"Pity. If he's anywhere close to as good at wandwork as he is at flying, he'll likely be chosen as Durmstrang's champion."

"I agree. Now, that's enough talk," Cedric purred as he moved their papers to his bedside table and leaning in to kiss Harry.

-CDHP-CDHP-CDHP-

First thing the next morning, Cedric entered his name, smiling at Harry, who was explaining to Granger in between bites of jam and bacon on toast why her assumption about Arithmancy wouldn't work. She didn't seem to get that he'd already taken the NEWT in that class and the A level for Calculus. Finally, he gave up, telling her to ask Vector, and left to congratulate Cedric, and hopefully coax him into a shared shower to warm up before he had to hurry off to Aunt Minnie's office to Floo to Edinburgh for class. Hopefully, his lab partner would stop spilling things halfway through the experiment so he'd be back in time for Potions. Sev had let him be late last time, as it was a theory lesson, but they were brewing today.

He returned in time to rush to Potions after sending a little origami bird to Minnie's desk to let her know he was back. Classes had gone well, in comparison to the previous session, where Tiffany spilled acetone on his sweater. Luckily, it was an un-dyed wool jumper over a henley, so there was no discoloration or dissolving. This time it was just a salt solution, so he could just borrow a lab coat to give the jumper time to dry.

In Potions, they started a unit on medical potions, appropriately enough. That day, they brewed a blood replenishment draft, as Madam Pomfrey ran out after a fist-fight amongst a group of 5th year Hufflepuffs about who Fleur Delacour was smiling at during lunch, or so Snape told them with a sneer.

Thankfully, the class went smoothly, as none of the students in a Seventh-Year Slytherin-Ravenclaw class would cause an explosion. As soon as class was dismissed and the the stragglers finished bottling their brews, Harry rushed off to the apartment to clean up. Since he'd gotten soaked getting across campus from his laboratory to his 'apparent' chambers, his hair was curling worse than usual.

Cedric came by to drop off his books and shave a bit, Travis had remarked during History that his sideburns were uneven. Once their ablutions were finished, they snogged for a bit before heading down for the feast.

-CDHP-CDHP-CDHP-

Victor and Fleur had already gone into the other room, and the Cup had just flared up again.

"Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone turned back to their tables for pudding and to discuss the champions. Then there was a flare of purple light, which the quickest to look saw was from the Cup. Dumbledore snapped his hand out, wandlessly bringing the fragment of paper to him.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry shot up from his seat, furious.

"I did not enter, I refuse," walking up to the dais. He touched the rim of the cup, and when he pulled his hand away, there was a red cloud surrounding his index finger. "I believe this is the culprit. Ask one of the professors to check if the slip is even my handwriting. If I might be excused, I need to finish an essay. Susan, if you'd let Ced know where I am?"

"Sure, Harry."

Flicking the cloud into a conjured glass bubble, making it look like an active Remembrall, Harry strode out of the room after handing the bubble to Flitwick.

-CDHP-CDHP-CDHP-

"Harry? Susan told me what happened. Dumbledore was more vague than usual when he came in, explaining the delay. There was a Confundus on the Cup?"

"Yep, I gave it to Flitwick to analyze. Come sit with me for a while? I know we have homework, but I didn't get to see you much today, pre-dinner snog notwithstanding."

Once Cedric and Harry were snuggled up on the chaise under a blanket Mrs. Weasley had crocheted for them, then imbued with warming and anti-wear charms, Cedric said, "Not much happened today that you didn't know about, as I think this is the only day that is completely full, even for NEWT-prep students. A few of the Beauxbatons girls wondered where you were, but I think Luna told them you had off-grounds classes. Do you want me to mention to Fleur that we're Matched, so they stop flirting?"

"I suppose so. Its basically common knowledge by now, given the Rita Skeeter article." Cuddling deeper into Cedric's embrace, Harry asked, "Will you take me to bed? I...with all the uproar, I didn't do my normal Halloween remembrance time. It's pretty late, so maybe looking through my album, then slow sex? It's been a long day, but ending it on a high note..."

"That sounds **wonderful**. I've missed you the last few days, with all the preparation meetings you had to attend."

-CDHP-CDHP-CDHP-

The next morning, Cedric and Harry went down together, but were pulled aside by Percy, who had come with his boss.

"Harry, you have to tell me truthfully, did you put your name in?"

"No, why would I? I wasn't even that enthused about Ced trying...but we compromised. Are they saying I did?"

"Yes, and there's all kinds of uproar, with both halves of a Match involved."

Cedric groaned, then called a House-elf to get them hot chocolate and bacon sarnies, "We might as well go talk to the officials now, but I'm not missing breakfast."

Luckily, they were early risers, and neither of them had class until 10, because the resulting questioning lasted almost two hours. Finally, after Harry accounted for his time during the whole selection process, and receiving Flitwick's test results (not Harry's or Cedric's magic), even Crouch had to allow for negation of Harry's entry into the tournament. Then came the discussion of whether it was fair for someone magically bonded to participate.

"Sirs, I have no intention of helping Cedric cheat, not that he would, as a Hufflepuff; its not in their make-up."

"Very well. Off to class with you!" Mr Bagman chortled.


End file.
